


Rock Bottom

by Emmalyn2233



Series: Elizabeth [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: When Elizabeth Olsen, a big apple city girl, moves to a quite little town in Virginia, she thinks it's everything she's ever dreamed of. That's until she finds out that the small town of Mystic Falls, is anything but peaceful.Elizabeth was always the shy kid in school, but always wanted to fit in. Now that her family had moved to Mystic falls, she thought it was her chance to show people a new her. Nothing like the one back in the big apple.Damon Salvatore, a man who was nothing like she expected. He had saw what she was, yet she didn't know it yet. Liz didn't know why she never fitted in, until Damon made her see herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**MYSTIC FALLS: 2012:9.00 AM**

The fact that we had just moved from New York to Mystic Falls, like my father had just up rooted us and moved us all the way to the small town in Virginia - which I knew nothing about was confusing. "Are we almost there yet?" Rosanna asked, her voice sounding like a whining dog and I scoffed, rolling my eyes at the six year old girl. For some reason, I have never felt a very strong connection with the girl. 

"Rosanna, dear. That's the thirteenth time you've asked. We'll get there when we get there," My mother snapped from the front seat, I felt my fangs starting to pierce the top of my gums, now just because we don't have a strong bond - doesn't mean I won't protect her. I bit down onto my tongue harshly in an effort to keep myself from tearing her from limb to limb. 

"Just go back to sleep Rosa," I whispered, as she cuddled up into me and Lucas - my younger brother by two years, I wasn't the only vampire in my house, my parents were too and they adopted Lucas and Rosa. They had been changed after they had me - I was somehow born as a vampire, although I didn't know who changed me - I think I am over 400 years old but I looked to be 17. Rosa's head was in my lap, while her feet where kicked up in his. I ran my fingers through her hair gently, as she started to fall asleep. 

My parents have been alive for as long as I could remember, but I woke up in a coffin - as a vampire but I didn't know how or when I got there - all my memories had either been wiped clean from my birth or compelled out of me. Mother and father have only told me that I came from a powerful family and that they compelled me to forget to protect me, and that they all loved me dearly. 

* * *

I woke up when our car hit a speed bump and groaned, fingers ravaging through my hair as I try to maintain the straightness of it. Lucas groaned as he woke up from his slumber, Rosa was still asleep as I ran my hands through her red hair and I looked up at my mother who was texting someone and father had his eyes glued to the road ahead of us. 

We finally pulled up in front of a massive house, and my eyes widened - it wasn't our first time in Mystic Falls but we have never seen this house before. "Girls, Lucas. This is the Mikaelson Mansion," Our mother says, turning to look at us "We will be living with them for a while, until we get enough money to get our own house." She said, and my eyebrows furrowed. 

We had enough money, so why were we staying with the Mikaelson's, and why did their last name sound so familiar? Our mother got out first, then our father as Lucas and Rosa looked at me with a confused look.

"Don't look at me, I don't know either." I snapped at the both of them before looking back to see our parents in a heated conversation with someone with long blonde hair, her blue eyes were looking intensely behind our mother and looking right in at us. 

Rosa cuddled into me, trying to get away from the women's prying eyes, and Lucas groaned. Mother beckoned us to get out of the car, and I sighed "Rosa, come on - get up love." I whispered, and she whined before letting me go. 

Lucas got out first, then me and I picked Rosa up so she was on my hip - her head was nudged into my neck as I ran my fingers through her hair. We walked to our parents, as Esther and my mum looked at each other before looking back at me. 

"Esther this is Rosa and Elizabeth," My mum said, and I looked up at the lady that was letting us stay with her.

"It's lovely to meet you," I said, and Esther nodded as she looked me over - making me self-conscious. Rosa looked up, finally and met Esther gaze - she sent her a quick smile before turning on her heel and beckoning us to follow. 

* * *

 

"Rebekah, Finn, Elijah, Kol, Niklaus. I would like you to meet the people that will be living with us for a little while." Esther said, and the siblings turned around. Rosa was still perched up on my hip as their eyes widened a little. 

"Woah," The only female in the house said, I think her name was Rebekah - her mother quickly looked at her disapprovingly and I cocked a brow at this. "Sorry, I'm Rebekah." She said, sheepishly and I gave her a weak smile.

"Elizabeth, but call me Liz or Beth, whichever suits," I said, "This is Rosa, she's shy." I said, and one of the males chuckled. 

"We're not going to hurt you love," The blonde haired male said, and Rosa finally looked up to look at everyone. "I'm Niklaus, but call me Nik or Klaus." He said to her, and I let her down as she toddled over to them.

Me and Lucas looked at one another, because this was the first time she had ever walked over to people she doesn't know. "I'm Rosa," She said, and I felt a smile tug at my edges. One of the males, the one in the suit leaned down so he was her size.

"I'm Elijah, This is Kol." He pointed to the one beside him on his left, "And this is Finn," He said to the other one on his right. Rosa smiled a toothy grin as she giggled. Rebekah leaned down before picking her up, Rosa screeched as she wraps herself around the blonde. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** MYSTIC FALLS: 2012: MIKAELSON MANSION: 8.30 AM **

"Liz! Have you seen my book for history?!" Lucas shouted, and I put my hands over my ears. Having advanced hearing does not work in my favour this morning, I rolled my eyes as I opened my door.

"No, brother. I haven't seen it. Have you checked your bag?" I questioned and he rolled his eyes before slamming the door. 

"What's the bloody noise all about?" Rebekah asked, as she too opened her door from across the hallway in front of me.

"Sorry about that, Lucas can't find his history book." I said, giving her a tired smile and Rebekah looked amused. 

"It's fine love, just make sure he keeps it down. I normally compel the teachers to forget I was late." She said and I chuckled, I already knew they were vampires because of the way the latched onto blood bags last night. 

"I'll keep it in mind, when I rip his throat from his neck!" I shouted and I heard him let out a laugh, Rebekah smirked before shutting her door again and I slammed my door shut afterwards. 

* * *

Me and Rebekah walked the quiet hallways of Mystic Falls high school before I got to my AP English class. "I'll see you later Becks," I said, before opening the English door. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in.

"You must be the new student," The teacher said, Mrs Adams - and I nodded.

"Elizabeth Olsen," I said, as I looked around the room trying to find a place to sit - when I spotted Katherine's doppelganger. I hoped she wasn't as bad as Katherine herself. 

I met Katherine Pierce when she ran through New York, when me and my long term boyfriend Cody. Who at that time was the king basically, let her stay with us - until she broke my neck and tried to kill me. 

Weirdly enough, I survived the attack when Cody thought I was dead - It was surprising really. 

I walked to the back and slipped into the doppelganger, "I'm Elena," She whispered over to me and I nodded, before looking her over - there was some obvious differences between Katherine and Elena. I decided for now, I could talk to her and maybe trust her. 

"I'm Liz," I said, before turning back to look at the teacher as he talked about olden day's English. I knew instantly this was going to be the most boring lesson. 

* * *

Me and Elena walked into the cafeteria, my eyes looked around before meeting Rebekah's and I threw a smile her way and she scowled. I cocked a brow at her, and she mouthed 'I hate that bitch'. 

I guessed she was talking about Elena, and although I don't know what went on between the two, it made me curious on what happened. I shrugged before Elena grabbed me and dragged me over to two girls.

One was definitely a witch by the time she was chanting Latin, the other - a blonde girl, with big innocent blue eyes, but looks can be deceptive. Exactly the point with this blonde, "Bonnie can you not?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the brunette sitting beside her. 

"Hi guys," Elena said as we slipped down beside her, the blonde and the witch looked up at us. 

"Hi," They both said, simultaneously as they looked at me with a cocked brow. "Who are you?" The brunette asked.

"I'm Elizabeth, but call me Liz." I said.

"I'm Bonnie, and this is Caroline." She said, giving me a wide smile.

"I can talk you know," Caroline snapped, her eyebrows cocking at the brunette girl. Bonnie just rolled her eyes, and I chuckled before my phone went off and I looked down at it.  _Lucas,_ the ID said.

"I've got to take this," I said as I stood up, walking outside the cafeteria - some of my hair fell down as I sped out. The vampire speed could come in useful. "Lucas, what is it?" I asked, as I stopped in the middle of an abandoned corridor.

_"We've got a problem, Rosa's just been sick - mum and dad, can't pick her up and neither can I. I have got football practise after school."_ He said and I sighed, Rosa. Always.

"I'll see what I can do with compulsion," I said, before ending the call and walking back in and beckoning to Rebekah - who stood up from her own group of friends before using her vampire speed to get to me.

"I need to pick up Rosa, she's ill. Can you cover for me?" I asked.

"You owe me," She said and I nodded.

"I swear Beks, I will." I said and she nodded, before grabbing my hand and putting something in it. 

"Keep this on you at all times, It's vervain - it will keep you from getting compelled." She said and I let out a laugh. 

"I drink vervain, but this is lovely. I will keep it on Beks. Thank you," I whispered and she smiled at me, I turned around so she could put it around my neck. 

"It was my younger sisters, she died after a werewolf attack when we were all changed. 1000 years ago," She said and I gasped, that's where I heard the name before - we were living with the original vampires. 

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"I'm sure, just keep it hidden from my brothers," She said, "They wanted me to keep it hidden," She said, and I turned to face her as I stuck it down my top and pulled my jacket over my chest. 

"I'll see you back at the house," I said, before running out of the school. Not knowing anything about the sibling she was talking about. 

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**  

Rebekah couldn't believe she had just given her sister her necklace back, although not having her memories - Rebekah could see her younger sister in Elizabeth. The smile, laugh and the kindness of her heart was the same. 

Rebekah couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had just talked to her sister, and didn't cry because of it. She hoped that through these next few weeks before her mother restored her memories, that she could keep her composure and not cry.


	3. Chapter 3

** MYSTIC FALLS: THE GRILL: 2.30 PM **

"Come on Rosa, finish your food and then we can go home." I hissed, and Rosa pouted - I had finished my milkshake five minutes ago and I was waiting for Rosa to finish her chips.

"But I just wanna go home," She whined, and I cocked a brow. Dammit, she may be six but she doesn't understand the words 'yes' and 'no' yet. 

"No, Rosa. Finish your food and then we will go home." I said, and she pouted again before finally starting to eat. 

"Are you finished with your milkshake?" Asked one of the waiters and I nodded, I looked around and made eye contact with a raven haired male - with icy blue eyes, and I cocked a brow as he was just staring at me. 

"Lizzy, I'm done." Rosa whining, got me out of the staring contest I was having with the raven haired male. I looked at the black haired six year old, seeing that she had finally finished - I plucked a twenty out of my purse before holding my hand out for her and we walked out of the grill. 

I could feel his eyes on me as I left.

* * *

I pulled my black Range rover into the Mikaelson's driveway before helping Rosa out, and we walked inside. "Go upstairs and get into bed, I'll be up in a minute." I said and Rosa nodded before running upstairs, her feet hitting the floor.  

I was about to go forward when I lurched forward over, I felt pain in my stomach. "Liz, love? You okay," Nik asked, coming up beside me and I looked over at him before nodding. I put my index finger up, telling him to wait a minute. 

I felt the pain subside and I managed to push myself up, "I'm okay, I just felt pain in my stomach." I said, before I walked forward to go to the kitchen to get a blood bag. Niklaus followed me. 

I ripped the bag open as I looked at Nik with a raised eyebrow because he looked confused "Yes Nik, I'm a vampire. Good god," I said, rolling my eyes and he looked at me amused because I may be the only one to talk to him like that. 

 _"Lizzy!"_ Rosa shouted from upstairs,  _"Can you come read me something!"_

 _"I'll do it!"_ Rebekah shouted, causing me to stop drinking blood - when the hell did Bekah get home? 

"She got home 30 minutes after you left for the Grill," He answered my unspoken question - this left me confused. "You're like a open book," He commented before leaving the kitchen leaving me stumped and confused. 

* * *

My hands hit the punching bag in my new room hard, the excess blood that couldn't fit under my tape was running down my arm like a waterfall. "Can you please stop?" Asked my mother as she entered my bedroom. 

I turned around as I peeled the tape off of my calloused hand and sighed, "Yes, I'm sorry. Did I wake anyone up?" I questioned and she rolled her eyes. 

"Me and your father, and Kol." She said and I winced, oops. 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry." I whispered, "I needed to burn off some excess anger - you kno-," I was about to say but the guilty and saddend look told me she knew what I was about to say.

"Your still not over what happened in New York, are you?" She questioned, and I shook my head. 

"I'm scared, what happens if he comes after me again?" I asked, tears rolling down my face - finally after months of not letting myself cry after it. 

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Kol, Klaus and Elijah all stood outside Elizabeth's room, they hated - although she didn't have any of her memories from 1001 AD, seeing her this upset and frightened for her own life. Even though their sister can't die, it still broke them to see her this upset from something that obviously happened when she was in New York.

 _"I don't like being scared mother, I like to have control - but I lost it all that day."_ Elizabeth sobbed behind the wooden door. 

 _"I know, I know. You'll gain that control back, I promise."_ Her adoptive mother said, Elijah, Klaus, Kol, Finn and Rebekah all knew that Esther had modified Elizabeth's memory to make her think she was 400 and that she had given her to their family friends the Olsen's. 

Rebekah came out of her room, "Is that Elizabeth crying?" Rebekah asked, her eyes softened obviously for her younger sister and Elijah nodded. Rebekah closed her eyes and leaned into Elijah as she listened to her younger sister cry.

 


	4. Chapter 4

** NEW YORK; 2 MONTHS AGO: 5.AM   
**

Cody and Elizabeth ran around the New York compound, "You can't run forever Elizabeth!" Cody shouted with a sickening laugh. 

"I can damn well try," Elizabeth shouted back, her mind made up - she needed to get away from Cody or else she was going to die. She used her vampire speed, but Cody being older and much stronger caught her. 

Throwing her against the wall, but she fought back and he went flying against the wall - and somehow Elizabeth didn't know how she got that much power since only older vampires had that much power.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Cody groaned, getting up from the wall he was slumped on. I shrugged my shoulders before I once again tried to get out of the compound, before a stake went flying through my heart. 

I went flying forward onto the ground, blood pouring out of my wound and I wound my eyes closed and slowed down my heart to play dead. He turned me over, "Good," he said before walking away. 

I jumped up and started running, after I had pulled the stake out of my heart - I ran straight towards Nicole's house, and knocked hard on it. Her blonde hair stuck out of the window before she saw me and I heard the small gasp come out of her mouth.

The door was flung open and she ushered me inside, she bit down onto her wrist and offered me her wrist in a hope to heal me. I took it gratefully before totally healing from the wound from the stake. 

"Thanks," I whimpered, as I wiped away the rest of the blood that was dripping down my chin. Nicole nodded, as she wrapped her arms around me tightly, "What happened?" She questioned as she let me go. 

"Cody tried to kill me but I managed to throw him off of me, and then pretend dead." I said, tears rolling down my cheek finally. Nicole let herself throw her arms around me again.

"It's okay love, it's okay." She whispered, cradling me into her body as she called for my mother. Her arms were tightly wound around my body, as I sobbed into her arms and she tightened her arms around me tightly. 

***********

**MYSTIC FALLS: PRESENT TIME: 9.00AM**

I woke up late, that was what was going through my head as I rushed around my room - trying to find everything that I needed for school. "What's going on with you?" A voice came from behind me, and I dropped everything in my arms.

I turned around to find a smirking Kol, "Jesus Kol! I'm late for school, and you're going to make me more late." I snapped as I turned around to pick up my books.

"Calm down, it's just school." Kol said, and I turned around.

"It's not just school Kol! You have no idea, how much I've been through." I said, hitting him on the chest as he tried to grab my hands to stop me from hitting him. "I haven't been to school since the 1800's," I said, hitting him once more before stopping in tears. 

Kol held onto me as I sobbed into his chest, "Shh," He tried to sooth me but it wasn't happening, my body was refusing to calm down until I passed out into his arms. 

***********

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Kol silently put his sister in her bed, and although she doesn't know it yet he loves his sister to much that he would kill anyone that would dare lay a hand on her. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. 

"Goodnight Beth," He whispered, before leaving her room with his vampire speed.


	5. Chapter 5

** MYSTIC FALLS; MIKAELSON MANSION: MIKAELSON BALL **

I pushed the silver earrings my mother gave me for my Christmas present last year,I then pulled at my teal dress, "You look gorgeous," A voice said from behind me and I turned to see Elijah and Klaus at the door.

"Thanks," I said, running my hands through my curly brown hair. Elijah held out his arm to me and I linked mine through his and Klaus smirked before speeding a head in front of us. 

"Is he always that childish?" I question Elijah and he chuckled.

"Last time I saw him like this was when Elizabeth was around, our youngest sister." He said looking down at me. Guilt and sadness was locked in his eyes. 

"I remember Rebekah telling me about her, if you don't mind me asking. What happened to her?" I asked him, and he sighed. 

"It would be better if I told you the whole story," He said, and I nodded. "Meet me at the balcony at 10." He said before walking away, leaving me to feel guilty for even asking what happened to his younger sister.

************

**MIKAELSON MANSION: 10PM**  

I walked up the stairs towards the balcony that Elijah had told me to meet him at, I tugged at the edges of my lips. Was I really ready to find out more about the Mikaelson's history? Those thoughts went out of the window when I saw Elijah with a photo frame in his hand. 

"Elijah?" I questioned and he turned to look at me, his eyes were rimmed with tears and I bit down onto my bottom lip. "We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want too." I said, and he shook his head.

"If your going to live here and here us all talking about our sister, it's better if you know what happened." He said, coming over to me and putting his hand up. "If you don't mind, open your mind to me and I can show what happened." He said, and I looked at him before slowly closing my eyes and opened my mind to him.

*************

** AUGUST 1001 AD: 2PM  **

_A young girl with brown, curly hair was sitting on the grass - her hands clasped as she chanted "Elizabeth, darling. Mother wants you back home," A tall male came into the picture, his eyes shimmering down at the young girl._

_**"At the start, our family was human. And Elizabeth was a witch,"** _

_"But Kolly, I don't want to come home." Elizabeth whined, Kol just chuckled before holding his hand out to the 17 year old._

**_"Elizabeth was the youngest of us, so we were obviously very protective over her. But none more than Me, Kol and Niklaus."_ **

_"I know darling but supper is among us, and you're needed at home since Rebekah wants to do your hair." Kol said, smoothing out his younger sister's hair. Elizabeth pouted and sighed at the same time._

_"Okay brother," Elizabeth said, getting up out of the tall grass._

_**"Essentially we were just a family trying to get through a life in which was such a difficult time to do so."** _

_Niklaus came running from the woods, a young boy in his arms "Mother!" He screamed, as he looked down at the two. Rebekah came running out, Kol and Elijah soon followed._

_**"When we were out trying to revive our younger brother, Elizabeth was murdered - brutally by the werewolf's looking for the rest of our family."** _

_Elijah knocked hard on the wooden door in front of him, "Elizabeth, it's Henrik - open up sweetheart." He said, but to no avail, he got no answer. He sighed before pushing the door open and found her sprawled over the floor with a big bite wound on her neck._

_**"Our mother hadn't just lost one child that day, she lost two. We were devastated, but none more than Niklaus. When we were changed into vampires, Niklaus felt the hunger more than anyone but once he had his first kill, we found out what he really was."** _

_"Brother help me!" Niklaus screamed as his eyes turned gold._

_**"An indiscretion our mother had kept from us, her biggest darkest secret. She had an affair with the head of the wolf pack. Niklaus was not just a vampire, he was also a werewolf. In an effort to keep his wolf side dormant, our father asked our mother to resort to her dark magic once again."** _

_"Don't do this, brother!" Niklaus screamed as Elijah tried to pin him to the post - but his power was to strong, until Elijah finally managed to get him tied down._

*******

** MYSTIC FALLS: MIKAELSON MANSION BALCONY: 11.00PM **

Elijah pulled his hand of of my forehead, "Elizabeth was the most precious of us all," Elijah said, and I looked at the floor.

"Elijah," I whispered, "I-," I couldn't find the right words to say, he found his younger sister dead. Elijah's eyes weakened on me, as he ran his thumb under my eye. 

"You were crying, Elizabeth. It was a long time ago," He said and I looked at him.

"It must be hard," I said, "Having a girl in the same house, that has the same name as your sister." I said, running my hand through my hair. 

"We have a way of not showing how much it hurts, but Elizabeth is now a common name. We had to get over it," He said, slumping his shoulders. 

"I've heard through the centuries that no one really knew about the Original family, about their youngest sister. You don't like talking about it, so it means a lot for you to tell me." I said, and looked down at the floor. 

"When did you first get changed?" He asked and I looked at the floor. 

"I don't know, I woke up in a coffin in the 1600's. I don't know how old I am," I whispered, Elijah looked at me with a small smile on his face.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have asked." He said, and I looked over at Elijah.

"It's fine Elijah, I just don't know how old I am." I said, standing up. "I better get back down, before my dancing partner wonders where I am." I said, letting out a small chuckle.

"Let me guess, Kol?" He asked and I nodded, before I walked out - I heard him let out a sigh.

 


	6. Chapter 6

** MYSTIC FALLS; THE GRILL: 8.30PM **

I had gotten a job at the grill, hoping to spend most of my free time here - in an effort to get out of the house which there is a lot of toxic vibes at the moment. I looked up from the conversation I was having with Matt when I saw Kol and Klaus and I groaned. 

"I don't get a break from you two, do I?" I question as I lean against the counter.

"Well hello to you too love," Niklaus teased and I rolled my eyes.

"Elizabeth, table three!" Matt shouted, letting me get out of this conversation faster than I expected.

"I'll see you guys later," I said winking at them before leaving, I saw the same male that was staring at me the day I was with Rosa. Oh boy. 

"What can I get for you," I asked, he looked up at me. 

"A Bourbon," He said, "I'm Damon, I don't think we've met before." He said. 

"Well we probably haven't since I just literally moved here, I'm Elizabeth." I said, pushing my notebook into my back pocket. 

"You know Elena and Caroline?" He asked and I nodded. 

"Yeah, Elena is much nicer than Katherine." I said, and Damon looked at me surprised. "Why does everyone seemed surprised that I'm a vampire that has met Katherine." I said, rolling my eyes. 

Damon let out a laugh, "You just seem to nice for Katherine, how did you meet her?" He questioned.

"It's a long story, and as you can tell. I don't really have enough time to talk about it," I said, before turning around and walking away - already tired of him. "Matt, Bourbon for table number 3." I said, waving my hand in a dismissive way. 

**************

** ABANDONED GYM: 10PM **

In an effort not to wake anyone up, I found an abandoned gym downtown that I could use to get my excess anger out. My punches landed on the punching bag hard, as I threw it back against the wall.

I felt someone else in the gym, I stopped and tried to figure out who would be stupid enough to follow me. "Lucas," I asked and turned around to be faced with my second biggest demon. Leo. 

"Leo," I whispered, as I backed up.

"Cody's not going to be happy if he finds out your still alive Elizabeth," He said, coming right in front of me. I shuddered at the closeness, there was once I trusted this guy with my life - now I just hate him. 

"Get away from me," I said, pushing him so hard that he went flying against the wall, blood dripping down his face. In which he pushed it away with the back of his sleeve, he went to slam his hand into my heart but someone threw it into his before he could even see it coming.

His heart was ripped out and his body fell to the floor, limb. "Now that's very rude, victimising a poor girl." A voice I was unfamiliar too said, and I cocked a brow as someone came out into the light. 

"I'm Stefan Salvatore, Damon's brother." He said and I scoffed.

"Let me guess, Damon sent you to come check up on me?" I questioned and Stefan chuckled.

"Seems like he was right too," Stefan said and I scoffed. Me and Damon had one conversation in the Grill, why did he seem to be fit to have his younger brother to look for me? "Anyway, Damon wants to talk about Katherine." He said and I stopped fully. 

"Why does he want to talk about that bitch?" I questioned, turning around on my heel once again to look at him. I pulled my bag up onto my shoulder as I cocked a brow at the Salvatore. Stefan was trying to not laugh at my vulgar language and I shrugged "What, it's true but fine. Take me to Damon, i'll tell him." I said and he nodded.

Before we both left the abandoned gym.

 


	7. Chapter 7

** THE SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: 9.30AM **

I woke up still in the Salvatore boarding house, with my phone blaring from beside me - I switched it on and looked at the ID. _Niklaus,_ I groaned before answering. "Hello?" I questioned as I ran my hand through my hair. 

 _"Bloody hell, now you decide to answer our calls Liz. Where are you?"_ Nik asked, and I ran my hand through my hair. 

"I'll be home in a few minutes, I just stayed over at a friends." I said before getting off of the couch - and nearly fell over a body. I looked down to see Damon Salvatore on the floor, his eyes wound tightly closed. 

 _"Be soon love,"_ Nik said before ending the call, and I pushed my phone into my back pocket. I took a pillow off of the couch and hit Damon in the face twice - he groaned as he rolled over. I sighed, before kicking him in the back, making him fly against the wall.

"Bloody hell," Damon said, waking up - "What the hell Elizabeth?" He asked, growling at me and went to come at me until his hand wound up around my neck and he pushed me against the wall with his hand around my throat.

"What was that all about?" He asked, and I pushed him off if me and onto the wall on the other side with my hands wrapped tightly around his throat. 

"I'm older, and stronger. Watch it," I snapped, before rushing out of the Salvatore building and into my black Camara. 

**********

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 11.30 AM **

I pushed the double doors open until I was pulled into a tight hug, "Thank god, I thought you were in danger." Rebekah's voice said, as she tightened her hug around me as I slowly hugged her back.

"I'm okay Beks, I was staying with a friend." I said, running my hands up her back in a soothing manner.

"Elena, Bonnie or Caroline?" She asked, and I bit my lip.

"Bonnie and Damon," I whispered and her eyes widened, "Hey, don't blame me - Stefan found me and told me, Damon and I had to talk about the bitch Katherine," I hissed lowly, Rebekah let out a howling laugh.

"What is going on here?" Elijah asked coming into the living room - causing us to look up at the second oldest original. He looked at his sister, then at me - a small smile was tugging at the edges of his lips.

"You heard, you ass." I said, letting out a laugh - and he rolled his eyes. 

"Of course I did," Elijah said, and I sighed before running out of the room and up to my own room. 

**************

I walked around, looking for my gloves so I could take them to the abandoned gym when I found a photo that I hadn't looked at in years. Adeline and me stood proudly against one another, her arm around mine and I was smiling. 

I closed my eyes as tears made their way to the brim of them, I clenched my fists and threw the picture on the bed. I grabbed my stuff before vamp speeding out of the room, ignoring the shouting that was going after me.

 


	8. Chapter 8

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 3 AM **

I tried to close the door lightly but jumped in shock when I saw the light switch on, "Where have you been?" Lucas asked and I scoffed - rolling my eyes as I put my bag on the floor down beside the seat he was sitting on. 

"Somewhere were you don't need to know," I snapped before walking into the kitchen to get a blood bag, but I was quickly pulled back and slammed up against the wall. I lied, Me and Lucas were the only vampire children in this family. 

We don't know who's vampire line Lucas is from since he was adopted, "Elizabeth, I'm only going to ask once - we're were you?" He hissed lowly, still having me pinned up against the wall until he was pushed roughly up against another.

"She was chocking you idiot," Rebekah's voice said, as I tried to regain air into my lungs - my body was hunched over when I felt someone put their hands on my back.

"Let's get you to your room, love." Nik suggested, before we vamp sped to my room and I sat down on my bed and put my photo frame back into the box. A box I refuse to open, I slumped my shoulders and Nik cocked a brow.

"That's going to bruise love, are you sure you're okay?" Nik questioned and I nodded, as I curled my legs up and nudged myself into his side. 

*******************

** THIRD PERSON POV **

It had been so long since Niklaus Mikaelson had any human touch, since Elizabeth was changed and her memories had been wiped clean - this was the first time he got to actually have close physical contact with her. 

Although she doesn't remember him, or her real family. 

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys," Elizabeth said, and Nik looked down at her. 

"It's quite okay love, just make sure to call one of us next time." Klaus said, before kissing her forehead lightly - Liz moved so that she was closer to Nik's heat as she tried to remember where she had felt this sort of connection before. 

Elijah watched from the doorway of Elizabeth's room as his younger brother held his younger sister close to him, and although Elizabeth didn't have any of her memories back yet - it felt good to just see her and hug her when wanted. 

Because they knew they didn't have long till she got her memories back, and she would probably be mad at them for not telling her. They didn't have long till she remembered that she was in fact their younger sibling. 

Kol, Rebekah and Finn all joined Elijah at Elizabeth's door. "Are we seeing this right? Is Nik actually caring for her more than he did for us over 1000 years?" Kol sneered and Rebekah back handed him across the head.

"We didn't know she was alive until 400 years ago dimwit, it's a good thing Klaus is showing his vulnerable side to her. After all he was the closest to Elizabeth." Rebekah hissed, before looking back over at her two siblings. 

A small smile tugging at the edges of the Mikaelson's family's lips. 

*********************

** ELIZABETH'S POV **

After last night, I fell to sleep quite fast but that didn't make me forget about the fact that my younger brother had lost control of his anger and had in fact taken it out on me. _It's called worrying Elizabeth._ My conscious said. 

I knew he would soon come to regret his choices but all I am doing right now is waiting for an apology - until my phone started beeping like crazy with unread text messages and unanswered calls. 

I finally accepted one of them when I finished reading for the day, "This better be good by the time you have called me all morning." I snapped, down the line and I heard Nicole's laugh all the way down the line.

**_She was loving this._ **

_"Excuse me, I just called to warn you - Cody knows your alive, somehow. Watch out for him Liz, I don't think I can deal with you getting hurt...again."_ She said and I rolled my eyes as I chuckled, holding the phone closer to my ear.

"Of course I will, Thanks Nic. You're a literal life saver... once again." I said, and I heard her chuckle and then a sigh.

 _"I love you so much Elizabeth, but you miss Ade--,"_ She was about to say and I took a big intake of air.

"Don't talk about her, I haven't seen her in over 300 years. I don't know where she is, nor do I need to. It's for her protection to be away from me." I said, and I heard her sigh.

 _"You know your going to have to visit the route of finding her sometime,"_ She said and I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yeah, we'll now is not the time - goodbye Nic. I love you," I said, before my finger hovered over the end call button.

She sighed before I heard her answer, _"I love you too Beth,"_ She said and I clicked the red button and threw my phone onto the bed as I felt the tears finally fall down my face. As I thought about Adeline. 

**_What did I do to deserve her?_ **

 


	9. Chapter 9

** DALLAS: 1734: 8.30 AM **

_"Mother! It hurts," I screamed as I felt the baby's head push through._

_"I know love, I know - one more push and it should be out." She whispered, stroking my hair as I leaned effortlessly against her - with one more push I heard the screams and cry from the baby and a small smile pulled at the edges of my lips._

_I guess this was one of nature's loopholes, although vampires can't procreate apparently I could and I had my own child now. "Here," My mother said as she handed me the newly born baby - I could see light specks of brown in her hair._

_"What are you going to call her?" the nurse asked and I looked up - my eyes probably shining with adoration._

_"Adeline, I'm going to call her Adeline," I whispered, placing a kiss upon her forehead as I felt a few tears roll down onto my cheeks. "My little Adeline,"_

*************

** MIKAELSON MANSION: PRESENT TIME: 5PM **

I tried to make sure all of my reinforcements were up, the daggers hidden under my pillow - my punching bag was ready if I needed to train. If Cody knew I was alive, I knew it wasn't long before he found me and tries to kill me again.

"Love, we can hear you downstairs - you heart is erratic, what's going on?" Kol came into my room as I tugged on a strand of my hair and pushed it behind my ear.

"Nothing Kol, it -- it doesn't matter." I answered as I finally put the last dagger somewhere where I could easily get to it - _if_ I was ever attacked during the night, under my pillow. I knew Kol would figure out that it was a lie and the next sentence chilled me to the core.

"Is it about the gorgeous girl in that photo you tried to burn last night?" He asked, and that's when I snapped and slammed him up against the wall.

"Don't talk about Adeline," I snapped, before my eyes softened and I quickly let him go. "Good god, Kol. I'm so sorry --- Adeline is just a touchy subject," I said, letting out a harsh sigh and Kol looked at me.

"You want to talk about it?" Kol asked, and I looked at the floor before walking over to the box where I had one last photo of Adeline. 

"Adeline, was the most gorgeous, strong willed and willing to die for anyone kind of girl. She is a vampire just like us, but a lot younger." I said, handing him the photo - of when she was just a kid. 

Maybe around 5 - 6, "She looked cute as a baby," He said and I nodded, as I felt a few stray tears fall down my face - so I quickly turned away, Kol grabbed my hand and dragged me into him. "Darling, what's up? Why is she such a touchy subject?" He asked and I sighed.

"Whatever I show you, you can not recite back to the others." I said and he nodded.

"Promise me Kol," I hissed lowly and he took his hand in mine.

"I promise darling, I won't tell anyone." 

I lifted my hand up and put my hand against his temple, letting the images run through his brain. It took a good 10 minutes for the whole scene to play out, and for him to open his eyes again. "Adeline is your daughter," He said and I nodded.

"I put Adeline up for adoption when she was 15, Our lives were just to dangerous." It wasn't a lie, it was but there was another factor for me to suddenly put her up for adoption. "I don't know where she is, nor do I want to know." I said.

"That's why it is such a touchy subject - because you haven't seen her in over 300 years," Kol said, and I nodded. "I'll leave you alone, but now that someone knows about it - you know you can talk to me at anytime about it." He said, and I nodded before kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Kol," I whispered as he walked out of my room - not knowing about the emotions running through the originals mind.

** THIRD PERSON POV **

Although Kol was an original, he knew he had to talk to his mother about this - because if he didn't, how could his younger sister - Elizabeth, who stood in the next room be able to procreate because she was in fact also a vampire.

"Mother? Can we talk, it's about Elizabeth," He said, knocking on his mothers door - where he smelt burning sage. Which he was glad, he could talk privately there without fear of anyone hearing, including his nosy siblings.

"Son, come on in." Esther said to her youngest son, the wily troublemaker. Kol shut the door, and walked over to his mother.

"Is it possible that Elizabeth could be a hybrid, much like Nik but a witch instead?" Kol asked and Esther looked at him with a cocked brow.

"It could be possible, how dear?" She asked and Kol took a deep breath.

"Because Elizabeth had a daughter when she was 364. Vampires can't procreate, but witches and werewolves can." Kol answered and Esther's eyes widened.

"Well I suppose that your sister might have kept her witch powers when she was changed." She said, "Yeah, actually - I made sure she did, so yeah she did procreate and she probably did have a daughter." She said.

"We have a niece, you have a granddaughter." Kol muttered, and Esther's eyes widened with happy tears collecting in them.

 


	10. Chapter 10

** MIKAELSON MANSION:  ** ** 6AM  
** ** THIRD PERSON POV **

The Mikaelson siblings were all fast asleep when a crash and bang was echoed from downstairs, causing each and everyone of them to jolt awake. Kol was probably the most angriest out of them all since he had only got to be an hour earlier.

But the thing keeping them in tact was that they could hear screaming, specifically Elizabeth's screaming. They all sped to her room, but she wasn't there but there was a blood trail going downstairs.

Niklaus looked down the stairs, mad at the fact - although she didn't know that she was their sister. This unknown assailant was hurting the youngest Mikaelson. _"Cody, let me go!"_ Elizabeth's screams, echoed through the Mikaelson Mansion.

Elijah, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah all looked at one another before speeding downstairs - only to see a bunch of unknown vampires, werewolves and witches standing in their living room. "Ah, the originals have come to see the show." Cody Macron said.

"Have they told you yet?" He asked, and this made all the originals stop in their tracks - if Elizabeth found out now, she would hate them forever and forever was a pretty long time in their books.

"What the fuck, don't listen to him - he's psychotic," Elizabeth said, shoving her hand into his heart. "You may be older, but I've managed to defeat you once before I can easily do it again." She said and Cody chuckled before getting her hand out of his heart, and throwing her into Elijah.

Elijah almost stumbled, but wrapped his arms around Elizabeth - who was bleeding and pulled her closer to him as Nik took a step up. But Elizabeth put a hand on his chest, when a girl came flying in.

"If you don't leave her alone Cody, I swear to god I ---" She was about to say but she didn't get it out before Cody was mocking her. She brought her two fingers up, her index and middle and snapped all of their necks apart from the originals and Elizabeth's.

"Beth, you okay?" Nicole asked her best friend off over four hundred years, just as she was about to fall. Nicole caught her and slid her against the couch before letting her bite down onto her wrist, "Come on love, drink." She said, and Elizabeth cocked a brow.

"I swear to god if I have to force it down your throat I will." Nicole threatened and Elizabeth let out a laugh before letting the metallic liquid run down her throat and her wounds started to heal. "I thought I told you to be careful." Nicole chuckled while rolling her eyes.

"Fuck you Nic, Fuck you." Elizabeth muttered, as the originals let out loud laughs at the youngest Mikaelson.

**************

** ELIZABETH'S POV **

"I think that they should be long gone by now, you should be safe." Nic said as she came into my room, running her hands through her musky brown hair. 

"Thanks Nic, for always having my back." I said and she chuckled.

"If I didn't, who would?" She asked, and I pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Ass," I muttered under my breath, as I wiped away any excess blood that was on my arms and face away.

"Bitch, I've got a great ass." She said and I picked up a pillow before throwing it at her and she chuckled.

"Nicky!" A voice shouted from behind us and we turned to see Rosa in the doorway - her bright blue iris glinting with joy as she jumped into Nicole's arms.

 


	11. Chapter 11

** MYSTIC FALLS: HIGH SCHOOL: 7.45 AM **

The fact that I hadn't been in school for over a week was driving me crazy because I was stuck in that house with Elijah and Klaus. Kol had been nowhere in sight and Rebekah had been staying out of everything. 

I guess I understand why, because she told me that Klaus daggers his siblings when they inevitably disappoint him. I felt sick to the bone when she said that, but she still sticks by him and he protects and care for her. 

He even showed me his vulnerable side, so he might just care to much and a bit paranoid but isn't everyone in the supernatural world? 

"Elizabeth!" Elena shouted from the other side of the corridor before she was in front of me in an instant, her arms were flung around my neck and her vampire power was crushing my rib-cage. 

"Elena -- hurting my rib cage." I mustered up, and she quickly let go.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Elena apologised but my eyes weren't on her - they were on a very upset Rebekah at the end of the hall. Who when made eye contact with me, sprinted into the girls bathroom.

"Please, excuse me for a minute," I said before using my vampire speed to catch up with the Mikaelson. My hands pushed the door open just to see Rebekah fall to the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Something inside of me, said that I had seen and helped her through something like this before but it was impossible - I had only met her two months ago. "Beks, you okay?" I asked, as I caught her in my arms.

"No, A-Alec." She whimpered and my jaw clenched.

"What about him?" I asked, in these past two months I have become overly protective over the 1000 year old blonde that was now breaking down in the worst possible way in my arms because of a stupid hormonal boy that probably couldn't keep it in his pants. 

*****************

I was beyond pissed - livid would be a more accurate word for that matter and when my fingers pressed against Niklaus's name I didn't think. _"Hello love, aren't you supposed to be at school?"_ He asked as soon as he answered.

"I'm coming home, to hell with school. I'm way to pissed off to even deal with anyone," I snapped, and I heard him sigh. 

 _"What happened?"_ He questioned and I rolled my eyes as I walked to my car. 

"It's not about me, but If I stay here - I'll probably end up with ripping someone's heart out and to say the least it wouldn't be pretty." I said, as my bluetooth linked up and he was on speaker.

 _"Woah love, okay - no need to rip someone's heart out."_ Nik said, and I chuckled lightly.

 _"Who's going to rip someone's heart out?"_ Kol's voice asked as he came onto the phone.

"I am, most defiantly if I don't get out of this damn school. Now Klaus, can I come home or am I going to come home to a locked door?" I questioned and I heard him sigh and Kol laughed.

 _"I'll make sure he doesn't lock the door darling,"_ Kol said and I nodded - before realising he couldn't see me.

"Kol, you're a lifesaver. I'll see you guys in 10." I said before ending the call and pulling out of the school parking lot. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 11.38 AM **

I had my covers pulled far over my head in an effort not to talk to anyone because if I did I would have to do it without snapping at them and that wasn't me when I was beyond pissed off. I heard someone open the door and I groaned.

"Come on love, you have to talk to someone." Nik's voice said throughout my room and I threw a pillow at him.

"Not in the mood," I said, and he sighed before pulling the covers down.

"Something or someone has got you pissed off, and I would like to know what or who?" He questioned and I sighed, throwing a pillow over my own face in an effort to not talk to him. Nik growled, and I hoped that he had gone out of my room to throw his temper tantrum but he didn't.

I felt him pull the pillow off of my face and then sit down on my bed, "Liz, having all this piling up in your body - isn't good." Nik said, and I sighed - pushing myself up in my bed so I looked at the older male.

"It's just Alec, I've got this sense to protect Rebekah from past boyfriends and I don't understand why?" I said, "Whether it was my fucked up relationship in New York or just plain worry, I want to harm anyone that harms her." I proceeded, and Nik wrapped his arms around me.

"Rebekah can protect herself, love. Don't worry about her." He said, running his hand gently through her hair before standing up and kissing her forehead. "Get some more sleep, you need it." He said before leaving.

***********

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 2.30 PM  
THIRD PERSON POV **

Rebekah sat on a love seat in the living area when a very pissed off Niklaus burst through the doors, "You managed to make Elizabeth angry!" He snarled at her, his eyes shining a bright gold. Rebekah cocked a brow and shut her book.

"Whatever do you mean brother?" She questions, very confused on the situation at hand.

"Alec. She was beyond pissed of - and she feels in due to solve all of your male problems. Keep Elizabeth out of it or I will put you back in your coffin." Nik threatens just as Kol enters the room. 

"Another dagger threat Nik?" Kol questions as he sits down next to his older sister and kicks his feet up on the table in front of him and Klaus snapped.

"That's Italian made, get your feet off of it unless you want to pay for it when you scratch the damn thing." Nik snapped before speeding out of the room - already having had enough with his younger siblings. 

Little did he know, Elizabeth was standing right outside - listening to the whole conversation with a hand covering her mouth. Tears rolling down her tanned face, as she wondered what monster Niklaus had lived with to make him this way.

When a memory of sorts made its way into her mind.

***********

**_ ENGLAND: SPRING 1001 _ **

_"You're not going to catch me Elijah!" A young brunette shouted, running around the garden, her older brother running after her._

_"On the contrary little sister," Nik says, wrapping his arms around his younger sisters waist - pulling her against him in a tight hug._

_"Nik," She groaned, trying to wriggle away from the sweaty male. Kol came out of nowhere and then Rebekah joined with Henrik._

_"Let her go Nik," Rebekah said, and Nik laughed before letting his youngest sister down from his grasp but not before leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. Before any of the Mikaelson siblings could comprehend - the young brunette was gone again._

_"Our sister is a devil," Kol said, rolling his eyes playfully at his youngest sibling apart from Henrik._

_"That's true brother," Rebekah said sighing._

********

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 3.30 PM **

Elizabeth rubbed her temples in pain, the memory leaving a massive impact on here - the Mikaelson's hand another sister, one that wasn't here? Had Nik put her in a box like the rest of his siblings or was she dead?

Elizabeth watched as Kol and Rebekah left the room, and decided to look around - never knowing that she was being watched.

 


	13. Chapter 13

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 4.40 AM   
THIRD PERSON POV **

Elizabeth woke up in a hot sweat, her head hurting and she groaned before rolling off of her bed. Her door slammed open and she looked up, "Elizabeth," Elijah said, and Liz groaned - running her hands through her hair.

"What's happening to me?" She asked as Elijah picked her up into his arms, cradling her body into him. "What's happening to me?" She sobbed as Elijah watched as his youngest sister breaks down in tears.

"I've got you, I've got you. Shh." He whispered, cradling her and rocking at the same time. Elijah knew then that she was starting to get her memories back slowly - it wouldn't be long till she realises who she really is.

***************

"So you're saying that these somewhat memories or dreams are distributing your sleep?" Stefan asked as Elizabeth sat on his love seat waiting for Elena to get ready for school. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, they are and I don't know how to get them to stop." She whined, "It's from when the originals were all created," Elizabeth said, groaning - running her hands over her legs. 

"I'm ready," Elena said, as she entered the room - her brown hair was pulled up in a tight ponytail. Elizabeth, for the best - decided to unroll herself from Mystic Falls high school in an effort to keep Cody from finding her there.

She also didn't want her friends to get killed because of this asshole. Cody and Elizabeth were just like a couple of kids when they dating but then they started to grow up and he tried to kill her. 

A few tears slipped out of Elizabeth's eyes as she thought back on Cody, when they were just in love. Damon walked into the room, and quickly sped over to me and wiped the stray tears away "Hey gorgeous, It's okay." He whispered as I was once again cradled into someones arms. 

***********

It had been about an hour since Stefan and Elena left the Salvatore boarding house - Elizabeth had left an hour and half ago and was sitting in the grill - a bourbon place neatly in her hands as she swirled it around.

"We were wondering where you were," A voice seethed from behind her and she turned to look to see Kol standing beside Klaus. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before turning back around and trying to ignore the two Mikaelson males.

"What do you two idiots want?" Elizabeth sneered, Kol grabs her drink and pushes it towards Kol. "What the fuck Kol?" She snapped, standing up to his size - Kol rolled his eyes before picking her up and flipping her over his shoulder.

"Sorry love, let's go home." Kol said, talking me out of the grill - Niklaus walked beside Kol, his eyes looking at his younger sister with soft eyes, he sighed knowing that something was hurting her. 

"Kol, I will cut your none existence dick off and shove it down your throat." Elizabeth threatened. Kol just laughed at her idle threat as he sped them both out of the Grill. 

*********

"What the bloody hell Kol?" Elizabeth snapped, "Klaus, Elijah. Want to explain, why you bloody made Kol literally hauled me onto his shoulder and took me out of the bloody grill?" Elizabeth was pissed - no screw that, she was livid. 

"Not our idea," Elijah and Klaus said, and Liz glared at Kol - who threw his hands up in surrender and Elizabeth sighed and slapped Kol's hands away from his face. She was livid, not only with the Mikaelson's but with everyone in general. 

They just didn't know when to stop butting into her business, "Just stay away from me." She said, just as Nik went to grab her she turned around to put her hand on his chest - but he went flying back into the bookcase. 

Elijah's and Kol's eyes widened, along with her own before she whooshed out of the room - she didn't know what had happened and how Nik had gone flying back from the impact she had on his chest.

What was happening to her?


	14. Chapter 14

** MIKAELSON MANSION: ELIZABETH'S ROOM: 6.40 PM **

In an effort to find out what was happening to her, Elizabeth called upon Esther to talk her through what was going on. "I just don't understand, when I was downstairs and lost my temper with Klaus when he tried to calm me down - I put my hand on his chest and he went flying back without me even trying." Elizabeth said. 

"My child, you have more power than anyone else - you're like Niklaus. But a witch, you're the first heretic of your kind." She said, and Elizabeth's eyes watered. She knew of the heretic's - they were half witch and half vampire. 

If she was one and the first one of her kind, it meant that she was also the oldest. "But I don't want to be in a cover with other heretic's. I want to be with my family, and friends." Elizabeth admitted. 

"You can my child, you don't have to be in a coven with them - ever. It's up to you, if you want to." She says, and Elizabeth sighs, a sense of relief rushing over her. Esther stood up, "If you ever want to talk about anything, I will be in my room." She says before leaving and Elizabeth fell back onto her bed.

A faint ghost of a smile playing at the edges of her lips, until a young girl bounced onto her bed. Her arms lazily wrapped around her neck, "Lizzy - I can't sleep and Luca, mum and dad aren't in." She whined. 

"Sleep sweetheart," Liz whispered, kissing her forehead as she started falling asleep in her eldest sister's arms. Rosa only had one sister, Elizabeth. 

********

Elizabeth picked the young girl up and rushed her through to her room, pulling her covers back and pulling them back over her. Liz pushed Rosa's brown hair away from her eyes, leaning down and brushing her lips against her forehead. 

She walked to the door, "Goodnight Rosa," She said before walking out, and bumping straight into someone. Her eyes trailed up to meet Klaus's blue ones, "Nik," She acknowledged his presence.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have tried to stop you," He apologised and Elizabeth looked at him shocked. She knew that this was his first apology to her.

"Nik," Elizabeth whispered, putting her hand on his face. "It's okay, I should apologise - I kinda did throw you through the room without even trying." Elizabeth said and Klaus let out a light chuckle. 

Elizabeth let out a loud yawn, and was about to pass out but in time Nik grabbed her and took her into his arms. "I've got you love, I've got you." He said, before speeding the both of them to her room.

Rebekah was looking around her room, before hearing the door creak open. When she saw Elizabeth in his arms, anger overtook her body. "What the bloody hell did you do, you backstabbing wanker!" She snapped and Nik rolled his eyes.

"She passed out, outside of Rosa's room. She's exhausted Rebekah, and with all these nightmares Kol tells us that he hears her screaming from his room - they're physically and mentally draining her." He says.

The guilt and hurt was evident in the 3 oldest male in the Mikaelson sibling, he was worried about his youngest sibling and he had every right to due course, because she hadn't opened up about what her nightmares where. 

The Mikaelson's didn't know how to help her with them, if she didn't open up. 

"When is she going to talk to us, know that she can trust us?" Rebekah asked, and Nik sighed.

"I don't know sister, I don't know." He says, as he places her in her bed - and throws the covers over her, kissing her forehead. "But when I find out who gave her these nightmares in the first place, I will rip their hearts out and shove them down their throats." Nik said.

"And we will all help," Elijah, Kol and Finn said as they entered her room - and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

"No one hurts our sister, and gets to live." Rebekah says as she brushes the brown hair away from Elizabeth's face. Her breathing was even, for now she looked somewhat peaceful. 

************

** NEW YORK: 3 MONTHS AGO: NIGHTMARE **

_Elizabeth was sitting lonely in her room, when a body was thrown on her table - causing her to look up. Elizabeth refuses to drink from the vein and always drinks from blood bags now, but she knew who did this._

_"Seriously Cody, seep your grubby victims away from my room!" Elizabeth shouted, throwing the body back to her boyfriend off two years who was leaning against their bed with a smirk. Loving to see his fiancee so riled up._

_"I'm serious Cody, if you don't stop this - we're over! You hear me, over!" She screamed before he pinned her up against the wall, his hand tightening around her throat significantly to the point where she could almost not breathe._

_"I'm the one to tell us when we are over, you don't make the choices around here love." He says, leaving a sloppy kiss on her lips before dropping her - picking the body up and running out of the room._

_While trying to catch her breath, tears were rolling down her eyes - kind of glad her daughter wasn't here to witness the abuse she was subjected to by the hands off her lover._

 


	15. Chapter 15

** MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY: 9.00 AM **

Elizabeth decided, that after maybe 100 years away from Mystic Falls. It would be good to go and check up on her grandmother, a sweet frail women that lived on the edges of the cemetery. That's why at 9.00am, she was walking through the cemetery not to sit beside any graves but to in fact just walk straight through and into a plot of ground that belongs to the Olsen's. 

Her hand was intensely hovering over the door when it was swung open and she was pulled into a tight hug "Good god," She said, patting her 46 year old looking grandmother on the back but in reality - she was actually 500. "Hello gran, nice to see you too." She wheezed and she was finally let go.

"Sorry dear, did I hurt you?" She asks, quickly ushering her eldest granddaughter into her home. Finally seeing the women after a 100 years.  

"No, It's just your vampire capabilities always are underestimated by me." Elizabeth says, laughing as her gran grabs the kettle and pours them both coffee. 

"You should really stop underestimating me mi amore," She says, her Italian fluent and Elizabeth rolls her eyes - chuckling lightly. Just being with her grandmother, it took her mind off of her impending doom. 

Cody coming to Mystic Falls, wasn't going to be good - it would bring devastation to every citizen living there and Elizabeth needed a lot of help if she was going to take him down - but that's were the Mikaelson's came in. 

They needed to know the truth.

**************

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 2.30 PM **

Elizabeth opened the door to be greeted with the high stink of blood, she covered her mouth and nose - knowing that this wasn't like something the Mikaelson did when there was a kid in the house.

Rosa and the rest of her family must be out, but she stopped when she heard an all to familiar voice. "This is a lovely house," Cody's voice radiated through the house, and Elizabeth grabbed a wooden pole that was next to her. 

She sped in before pushing it right through his chest, "You're lucky it's not through your heart Cody," She hissed lowly, an evil smirk was on his face. 

"No 'hello to you too love, how have you been?'" Cody said and Elizabeth clenched her teeth.

"Go to hell Cody," She hissed lowly as she twisted the pole in his stomach. No one from behind her was daring to make a move to stop it.

"Do they know what happened in New York how many inn-" He was about to say but Elizabeth snapped his neck. 

"How idiotic can you guys get, inviting a complete stranger into your home. One that wants to kill me?!" She hissed lowly, and Rebekah looked at her brothers before turning around to face her.

"We didn't know," Rebekah admitted shyly.

"No, because I never told you. But he left me outside his compound to die, after a vicious attack on me. Do you really think I would want to talk about that?" Elizabeth ranted, before putting a hand over her beating heart to calm herself down.

"Sorry, he's an ass - that I used to date that I always slept with, classic me." She murmured before lodging the wooden pole into his stomach even more to make sure he stayed against the wall.

"Be warned, you won't be able to compel him - he always drinks vervain. Just let him go when he wakes up." She says before speeding up to her room and slamming the door shut. She took a small bottle out of her bed side table and opened it.

The smell of vervain instantly hitting her senses before she drank it fully and fell to her bed in pain. She may be able to drink it, but it still hurts like hell for her.

 


	16. Chapter 16

** MYSTIC FALLS WOODS: CELLS: 9.00 AM **

Elizabeth managed to get Cody's arm into the chains before leaning back against the wall, "So this is your version of hell love? A cell, you of all people should know I can get out of here." He said and I scoffed before bringing my hand up and focusing.

"Ah, what the fuck?!" He screamed in pain.

"Then you should also know, I'm a heretic - half witch, half vampire." Elizabeth said, pushing off of the wall and leaning down touching his face. "Welcome to hell love," She said before slamming his face back onto the wall and speeding out. 

"You ready to go Elizabeth?" Elijah asked when she got up, and she nodded before the walked out of the woods - leaving Cody to rot, but what they didn't know is that Cody was right in that he could get out.

*********** 

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 9.30 AM  
FIRST PERSON POV **

"Nik! Have you seen my phone, I left it in the living area when I went to the woods with Elijah!" I shouted, my phone had disappeared and phones just don't grow legs and walk away. I heard footsteps come heavily down the stairs.

"No love, I haven't seen it. Have you asked Rebekah or Kol, maybe Lucas or Rosa?" He asked and I groaned - I would have to go through all the guys just to find my phone. Nik was smirking, like he knew something this in all made me cock a brow.

"What are you smirking about?" I hissed and he put his hands up in a mock surrender. 

"Nothing love, go get your phone." He said, and I grimaced before speeding to find the other two Mikaelson siblings. 

"Rebekah! Kol!" I shouted, and they both popped their heads out their doors.

"What's up darling?" Kol asked and I crossed my arms. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them. 

"Have you two seen my phone, I left it downstairs when I went to the woods - and it's not there anymore?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

"Last time we saw it was when Nik went to look for a photo on it," Rebekah admitted and I clenched my jaw. Bloody liar. 

"Nik, you big fat fucking liar. Give me my phone back you bloody wanker!" I shouted as I sped back to the living room where he had it halfway up from my size - meaning I couldn't get it. I pouted, and he relished in the fact that I wasn't quite tall enough to get it.

"Nik, give me back my phone." I said, and he let out another laugh - I sighed and sat down on the  couch and waited for him to give it back to me. "Why did you take it in the first place?" I asked, and he chuckled again.

"It something for your birthday," He admitted and I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth. "Your mother told us that your birthday was coming soon." He said shrugging and I felt tears roll down my cheeks. 

"Nik, you didn't have to do anything for it. I'm only turning 413." I said, letting out a laugh.

"Well, it's an important birthday for us darling, it's your first birthday with us." He says and I chuckled lightly. 

"Thanks guys," I said, and Rebekah's arms went flying around my neck.

"Anything for our best friend, or more like family member." She says and I let out a small chuckle as Kol and Nik wrapped their arms around the both of us.  

 


	17. Chapter 17

** SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: 3.00 PM **

"Damon, you called me - saying something happened to Elena?" I questioned, once I got into the Salvatore Boarding house to find no one was there, I cocked a brow before Elena came in - a smirk was on her face.

"Katherine, leave her alone." Damon said, as he slammed her against the wall before she could even talk to me. I have heard about doppelgängers before but I have never seen one before. Elena must be Katherine's doppelgänger. 

Damon let Katherine go before turning to look at me, "Come." He said to me and I walked past Katherine but she grabbed my arm.

"You look so much like Klaus and Elijah, are you they're sister?" She asked and I snatched my arm back.

"They only have one sister, alive." I said, before walking away - more like speeding away and catching up with Damon. "What happened to Elena?" I asked, and he brought me into his room where she was laying upset.

"Elena." I whispered, before jumping onto the bed beside her and bringing her in my arms - "Shh, i've got you." I whispered, running my hands through her hair as she weeped into my chest. 

*********

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 9.00 PM **

"Is everything okay? You came home late?" Elijah asked as I was sitting in a chair, reading a book and I sighed - closing the book and looking at him before nodding.

"It was just Elena, she was upset - and Damon wanted me to come over to help her." I admitted, as I chewed on my bottom lip. Elijah's eyes widened before nodding, letting me carry on with my book. 

I quickly flipped through pages before I was back at my page and started reading again - when the door slammed open and then the door slammed again. "I'm home!" Rebekah shouted, and I let out a laugh. 

"Hey Rebekah," I said, and she came through and jumped over the side of the chair and sat on top of me. We were very weird friends and let the other do stuff like this. "Well hello to you too." I said, as I brought my book up over her legs as she let out a tired yawn. 

"Were were you?" Kol and Klaus asked as they came into the living room, and Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"If you three are going to argue, please do it somewhere else - some of us are trying to read or do something?" I snapped, and Rebekah high fives me - thanking me for sticking up for her. "And does it really matter where she was, at least she's here now." 

Rebekah got up to let me get out and I did just that - I sped through to the kitchen to get a blood bag which I was in very need off. I knew Kol or Klaus had followed me and I sighed "What is it that you want?" I asked, turning to face Kol. 

"Nothing, I swear. I just came through to get a blood bag." He said, throwing his hands up in a mock surrender and I sighed before throwing him another one and he gave me a thankful look to me before speeding out of the room. 

I closed my eyes as I finished the blood bag off and threw it in the bin, when a knock on a door caught me off guard. "Did anyone invite anyone over?" Elijah asked, I heard a chorus's of no's. "Elizabeth!" He shouted through to me and I sighed.

"No, but I'll get it." I said, as I walked through the living room - and to the front door and opened it to see Nicole there. "Nic? What the hell, what are you doing here?" I questioned, and she tried to push her way in.

"Elijah!" I shouted and he came running through, "Since you're the owner of the house," I said and he narrowed his eyes at the girl before letting her in, Nic wrapped her arms around me before heading upstairs.

"Where's your room?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Third room to the right," I said, and she nodded before speeding off - the Mikaelson's cocked a brow at me and I sighed, "She's my best friend from New York." I answered their questioning looks before running after her.

 


	18. Chapter 18

** MIKAELSON MANSION: ELIZABETH'S ROOM: 10.00 PM **

"What are you doing here Nicole? What happened," I questioned her and she sighed, running her hand through her ginger hair - giving me a sympathetic glance and I cocked a brow even more. 

"Cody got out of his prison here, we have no idea how but I'm here to help. Nadine also had managed to find your daughter." She said and I stood up quickly. 

"I told you not to look for her, I didn't want her in this life we live - where we're always in danger!" I shouted at her and she sighed.

"You've been down Elizabeth! She could help you, she's your daughter! Let her in, goddammit" She shouted back, and I'm kind of glad that the Mikaelson's went out to the grill for an hour now. 

"Well sorry that I'm trying to protect her," I said, closing my eyes as tears roll down my face - and Nicole sighed, "I do love her, that's why I'm doing this." I said, before standing up. "I'll show you to a room." I said, and she nodded before we walked out of my room.

****************

I woke up with a start, and clicked my home button on my phone - **4.40am,** I groaned - it was to early, so why the hell was my body ready to wake up and get ready for the day? Was it the fact that Cody had gotten out of his prison, or was it just me being worried for everyone in this house?

I pulled my covers off of my body and walked to my box and opened it, before pulling my old album out of my box - I was a karaoke singer in the 1900's in a bar in New York, and I loved doing that job. 

They had recorded me and given the cd's to me before I left - I ran my fingers over the front as I remembered a specific memory. 

************ 

**_ NEW YORK 1991: 6.PM  _ **

_"Our beautiful Elizabeth!" Levi shouted, and I let out a small giggle before curtsying. I was in a desperate need of a drink so I walked down to the crowd and started talking to a female, before compelling her - telling her she won't remember anything._

_I bit down onto her neck before bringing her somewhere private - I didn't realise Levi was watching me closely with a distasteful look on his face. The rest was history._

**********

"That was a good year, wasn't it?" Someone said from behind me and I jumped in shock before turning to see Nicole standing there - with a small smile plastered on her face before it turned into a big smirk to see that she had scared me. 

"Yeah, I miss that place." I admitted as I put the cd's back in the boxes and shut them again. "How did you know I was awake?" I question as I turn to look at her again.

"I know you Elizabeth, after a bit of big news - you normally wake up early. And that's exactly what you did," She said and I rolled my eyes, most of my sires do know when I'm upset, angry or shocked - and this was one of my certain tell tale signs. 

"Thank you," I said, turning to look at her.

"For what?" She asks, with a cocked brow - confused on why I was saying thank you. 

"For everything that you have done for me," I said, as tears roll down my face and she wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. 

"Anytime Elizabeth, we will always be here for you." She says, hugging me tighter as I slip into another memory - not one of my own.

***********

** MYSTIC FALLS 9.00 PM **

_The lightning flashed, causing the young girl to jump up in shock - until Rebekah and Niklaus stirred in their sleep. "Sister, why aren't you asleep?" Kol asked, waking up beside her and she shivered._

_"I'm scared Kol," They young girl whimpered, before Kol wrapped his arms around her. "Promise you'll never leave me." She said, tears rolling down her face._

_"We will never leave you Elizabeth," Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, Finn and Elijah said the same time - after waking up to the cries of their youngest sister. Henrik was still very much asleep which they were glad by._

_Elizabeth snuggled down into her brother's side and fell asleep again._

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, will be a memory chapter! All of these scenes are from my imagination and the only characters I own are my OC's. So none of these will be set in present time, all in past time. This will be the start of Elizabeth finding out who's family she really belongs too. Because remember I said she was adopted at the start of the story.

** _MYSTIC FALLS: 1001 AD._ **

_A young girl, around the age of 17 sat on the floor - she was chanting when she was interrupted by her older sister. "Elizabeth, mother wants you to come home." She says and Elizabeth nodded, as she stood up._

_"Rebekah, why does father harm Niklaus? What has he done?" She asked, and Rebekah looked at her younger sister._

_"Don't worry about such things sister, our brother can protect himself. All you need to know is that he loves you very much. Always and forever," She says, kissing her younger sister's head before they carried on walking towards their home._

_When they got into the village Niklaus and Kol were waiting for their sisters, when they spotted the two coming out of the forrest - laughing, smiles were tugging at the two brothers lips before they walked towards the two brothers._

_The brothers started to walk towards their sisters, and Niklaus wrapped his arms around Elizabeth - "Hello brother," She says, wrapping her arms around his waist and then wrapping herself around Kol._

_He quickly hugged her back, "We must hurry, mother gave us a time limit." Kol said, and Rebekah rolled her eyes._

_"Maybe Elizabeth, shouldn't have gone so far into the forrest." She teased and Elizabeth glared at her older sister - who put her hands up in a mock surrender as they neared their house, finding their father and mother waiting for them._

_"Nik, we gave you a time limit - you useless child." Mikael said as he backhanded his son, and Elizabeth gasped._

_"Father stop!" She shouted and he turned to look at the 17 year old._

_"Enough, go inside with Kol and Rebekah, find Elijah and Finn and get those flowers out of your hair. You're no longer a little girl," He said, and Elizabeth looked once more at Niklaus who with blood still running out his mouth - nodded at her telling her it was okay._

_*********_

_Elizabeth sat in her room, pulling at her hair as she took the rest of the flowers out of her hair when Rebekah entered her room, "Bekah, can you do something with my hair?" She questions, and Rebekah nodded before walking over to her._

_"You should really just leave father to do what he wants, mother and our brothers don't want you to get hurt - and neither do I." Rebekah said, as she started pleating Elizabeth's hair and the young girl sighed._

_"But what happens if it goes too far and he kills Nik?" She asked and Rebekah sighed._

_"He won't kill Niklaus, I promise you - I won't let him." She says, as she finishes her braid off. "There love, all done." Rebekah says kissing Elizabeth's hair line._

_***************_

_"Drink!" Mikael shouted, as he pushed Rebekah's head down onto the female's arms, then doing the same for Elizabeth. When he leaves after doing Niklaus, he grabs his two sisters and tries to calm them down._

_Rebekah and Elizabeth didn't know what was going on, but they knew that if they didn't drink that they wouldn't still be alive, here with Nik._

_***************_

_She broke the girls neck, her best friend of all people - but she wanted her to be immortal with her. She didn't know what was going to happen, Elizabeth didn't know what her eldest brother was going to do._

_Jade woke up later with a full rage, and need for thirst - she turned off her humanity when she couldn't find her sire. Who was trapped in chains in her home._

_"We're sorry sister, but it's for the best," Kol said, and Elizabeth growled._

_"When I get all the memories back, I'm going to never forgive you." She growled, and Rebekah softened her eyes on the young girl but she knew it had to be done. Esther grabbed her youngest daughters face and turned it towards her._

_"You will think you are four hundred, and that the Olsen's are your adoptive parents. You don't remember how you woke up in a coffin, you will only think that was the way you were made." She says, compelling her youngest daughter, while tears streamed down her face._

_She stepped away and Niklaus drove the dagger into her heart, as Elizabeth cried out in pain - hurting all the Mikaelson siblings in the process._

 


	20. Chapter 20

** MIKAELSON MANSION: PRESENT TIME: 5.00PM **

I sat on my bed as I thought of the big memory I just had, was that the reason I woke up in that coffin? Because the Olsen's never told me how I ended up there, it's most likely they knew - I felt tears roll down my face.

Everything, all those memories still made no sense to me - why did they take away my memories to keep me from knowing who my real family was? The tears rolled down faster, as I realised who my family was - I have been living with them for almost 2 months now and no one has let on.

I opened my box, as I picked up my picture once again - Adeline has a big family now, the Mikaelson's and the Olsen's. But I wanted to know more, why had the compulsion only wear of now? 

I clenched my jaw as I put my things back into their boxes, and packed everything up - I wasn't just going to run from this, there was no reason too but if I don't find things out soon, I'm going to go crazy.

***********

I sat in the grill, waiting for my mother to arrive - I needed to ask her. If she knew I needed to understand why they compelled my memories away, and why I was daggered and put into a coffin. 

"You called me? What's up," My mother asked, and I turned to look at her - knowing my eyes were probably red from crying. "Oh sweetheart, what's going on?" She asked, as she sat down beside me and Matt pushed another bourbon to me. 

I gave him a kind smile and he nodded, "It's about my real parents," I said, and I saw her face turn up in pain - knowing this was going to be a touchy subject was an understatement - it was going to be a very sensitive subject to touch on.

"You remember everything don't you?" She questions and I nodded, she sighed "I knew this time would come, let's sit somewhere private and we can talk about it." She said, and I nodded before putting a twenty down onto the counter and mouthed to Matt to keep the change. 

We both slipped into a booth that no one could see and she sighed, running her hand through her hair before looking at me. "Are you sure you want to know?" She questions and I looked at her with an are you kidding me look and she nodded before clenching her fists together. 

"1000 years ago, your mother asked me to take your coffin in and awaken you after 600 years, honestly. I didn't know she had taken your memories until you were out." She whispered, "When I knew that, I went to ask her - only I couldn't find her, Klaus had killed her at the time but now she's alive again." She said. 

"You guys were changed after Henrik died in an unfortunate accident with werewolves, and in tact with her dark magic - your father Mikeal wanted her to change you guys into what you are now. However, after a year, your brothers, sister and Esther didn't want you to live that life so they compelled you, daggered you and made me adopt you." She said and I felt my throat close.

The Mikaelson's were really my family, and the people we've been living with - haven't told me. Betrayal, was all I felt. "They were and still are, trying to protect you - it wasn't an act of betrayal. It was an act of compassion and love," She says and I felt tears roll down my cheeks before I pulled my bag up and walked out of the grill.

With new found information, I knew how I survived the attack on me in New York, I knew how I survived all the times I was near killed. It was because I'm in fact an original and can only die with a white oak stake through the heart.

I'm the first heretic - ever. A witch, vampire hybrid. I'm the first of my kind like Esther said, and now I knew the double meaning behind what she had said that day. 


	21. Chapter 21

** CAROLINE'S HOUSE: 2 MONTHS LATER: 9.00 AM **

2 months, that has been how long since I moved out of the Mikaelson Mansion - I needed time away from that place. I have seen the originals, or should I say my real family around Mystic Falls, so they do know that I'm still here. 

But from that, I haven't had a proper conversation with them since I left, the only person I had told about my situation was Caroline - whom I was living with. I hadn't even talked to Elena, Damon, Stefan or Bonnie about it.

I was now basically mute, still trying to process what the hell was going on with my family and life. I had heard that Damon and Nicole had started to go out after I had left because she was so down, and he had helped her gain her happiness again. 

Talking about Damon and Nicole, they were downstairs with Elena. "Just let us talk to her, or let me. She'll talk to me," Nicole said, and I sighed as I leaned onto my bed - which was in the guest room. 

"No offence to you guys, but you don't know what she's going through - she doesn't want to talk to you guys. Let alone you right now Nicole." Caroline said. 

"Oh, and why not. I've known her for 400 years. Longer than anyone here, let me talk to her Caroline." Nicole seethed and I decided instead of listening any longer I sped downstairs and pushed her off of Caroline into a different wall.

"She says I don't want to talk, and I agree. I don't want to talk to any of you, so leave me alone." I said, before letting her go "Please, before I do something I will regret later." I said, and she gave me apologetic eyes before they all sped out of the house. 

I looked at Caroline who gave me a tight lipped smile which I returned soon later, and I ran back upstairs - sighing when my phone started to ring and I looked at the ID. _Elijah._ I declined the call, and fell back onto the bed. 

How can they not get the message that I didn't want to talk to them? I looked at myself in the mirror and I admit that I look shit, with the bags under my eyes - tear stains trailing down my cheeks and my eyes red is just some of the shit that was wrong with me. 

I hadn't been eating either, neither had I been drinking blood so I was quite weak and frail and although I'm an original, and probably can throw and kill anyone that would try to harm me. I would still be badly injured and unable to heal myself. 

I decided it would be best to try and drink from a blood bag, but when I got downstairs - I changed my mind. I walked fast paced back to my bedroom and shut the door. I didn't know what to do as the sense of betrayal was still placed tightly in my heart.  

What is for the best?

 


	22. Chapter 22

** CAROLINE'S HOUSE: 7 AM **

I woke up the next morning after only getting to sleep a two hours ago, and I heard Caroline talking to someone. I pushed my home button to see the time and groaned, who would be talking to Caroline at 7 in the morning?

"Sorry darling, no one asked for your opinion." I heard Kol say, and I groaned - rolling around in my bed to go back to sleep. I couldn't take Kol on, for one I wasn't fit enough and two - he was two years older than me. 

"Kol! Let the poor girl down," Elijah said, harshly. I groaned, unbelievable. I turned and fell out of my bed - I had a small compatible fridge in my room full of blood. I quickly had two blood bags, so I could deal with my brothers and then go back to bed. 

I ran to the top of the stairs, using my speed I was downstairs faster than anyone could comprehend. I pushed Kol off of Caroline and my hand was around his throat and he was against the other wall.

"Get your hands off of her Kol, bloody hell." I growled, before letting him go and walking over to Caroline and looking at her throat. "Are you okay?" I asked, and she nodded before falling against me. 

"You look better," She said, and I let out a chuckle. She used her strength to push off of me, "I'll leave you guys alone," She said glaring at me, telling me basically to talk to them - I put my hands up in a fake surrender and she sighed, shaking her head before flying out of the room. 

I slumped back into the seat, "Okay, I'm mad. That would be a good sign that I didn't want to talk to any of you guys." I said, and Kol rolled his eyes.

"I'm guessing you got your memories back," He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No shit Kol, I'm just mad at your for nothing!" I snapped, and Klaus rolled his eyes. "And you, that was an asshole move by putting me in that coffin." I said, and he sighed - giving me a small apologetic look.

"Be warned, he does that to all of his siblings," Kol said sarcastically and Nik looked over at him.

"You will going back into that coffin in a few minutes." He said, and I growled.

"That's enough with the dagger threats Nik, you're going to scare her." Rebekah growled, and a small smile pulled at the edges of my lips. 

"Okay, I forgive you guys." I said, and before I could comprehend, I was lifted off of the seat and into Nik's arms. Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah soon joined in on the hug. "Okay, I may be an original - but I haven't had blood in two months - I'm a tad weak and you guys hugging me half to death isn't a good idea." I said, patting Nik's chest and they all quickly let go.

"Okay, let's go get you blood," Kol said dragging me.

"I haven't drank from the vein in six months, I'm not starting that again." I said, and he let out a laugh.

"Let's go home," Elijah said and I nodded in agreement, before seeing Caroline who was giving me a smile and a thumbs up.

 


	23. Chapter 23

** MIKAELSON MANSION: 3.30 PM **

A blood bag was securely locked in my mouth as Kol had his legs up on the leather seat and I rolled my eyes. "You're going to get killed dear brother," I said, as I sat down on the love seat opposite of him - waiting for Nik to just barge in and tell our brother off.

"Get your grubby feet off of the seat Kol," Nik said as he barged into the room, what did I tell you.

"And what if I don't?" He questions and I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Boys, that's enough. If your going to squabble - don't do it in my presence. First thing you must know about me, I don't tolerate fights in my vicinity, especially when it's my siblings." I said, and Nik backed down and so did Kol.

"Thank you," I said, as I leaned back into the love seat I was sitting in. 

***************

A knock on the door got us all confused, I cocked a brow at Kol who walked to the door and unlocked it. "Nicole," He said, before I heard heels click against the floor. "Well come on in then," Kol mocked, and I chuckled as I stood up.

I didn't get more than two steps before her body crashed into mine, I stumbled back with a quick step and fell into the couch behind me. "Hello to you too," I teased and she hit my shoulder. 

"You bitch," She seethed, Elijah, Kol and Nik came into the living room to see Nicole literally sitting on me.

"Woah, Nicole aren't you dating Damon?" Nik questions, and I pushed her off of me and slammed Nik against the wall. I used my emotions to make his blood boil and then threw him on the floor. 

"I'm a heretic, so I would watch it." I said, before speeding over to Nicole and grabbing her and speeding us both out of there. 

************ 

"Heretic?" Nicole asked.

"Original heretic, half witch - half vampire," I admitted, looking over at her with a sigh. I ran my hand through my hair and looked in front of me. 

"I'm needed somewhere else." She said as she stood up, I pushed myself up from the floor. I wrapped my arms around in her in a tight hug.

"Be safe," I whispered, and she grabbed my arm. 

"Come with," She says and I sighed before nodding.

*******************

I drank from my drink, as I let out a laugh - my legs were over Nicole's legs. Damon, Stefan and Elena were all sitting across from us. When the door went crashing to the floor, we all stood up and I gasped when I saw was inside.

"Cody," I whispered, before he ran to Nicole and bit down onto her neck. She screamed in pain, her hands wrapping around his neck.

"Nicole!" I screamed, as I caught her in my arms.

"Payback," Cody said before running away. Damon went running after him and not long after I heard a thud on the floor. 

"Nicole," I said, tears roll down my face - I bit down onto my wrist but she pushed it away. 

"I d-don't want it, let me die." Nicole said and I gasped.

"No, Nicole. I'm not letting you die." I said, and she coughed. 

"Yes, You are." She said, before her body went limp in my arms. I closed her eyes gently with both of my index fingers and kissed her forehead. I laid her on the floor as I cried, Stefan and Elena put their arms around me and pulling each other close to me. 

***************

I packed up my stuff quickly, I needed out of Mystic Falls - and soon, if I stayed any sooner it would end with me killing everyone and anyone. I left five notes, one for Finn, one for Kol, one for Elijah, one for Rebekah and one for Nik. 

I hated this, I hated leaving them. I kissed the letters before sprinting out of the houses and into my car. I put my ignition on and sped away from the Mikaelson mansion, that I once loved to live in.

 

 


	24. Epilogue

** MYSTIC FALLS: 8.30 AM  
THIRD PERSON POV **

"Goddammit, how did we not sense that this was going to happen after Nicole died?" Rebekah seethed, tear stain marks were evident on her face. Nik was drinking out of his glass and Rebekah threw a glass at him.

"Can you at least think of our sister in this?" Rebekah said and Nik stood up.

"I understand your hurt sister, we are too." Kol said, and Rebekah glared at him before turning around and walking out. A knock on the door brought them out of their fighting - Kol cocked a brow. 

"Hello, can we help?" Elijah asked, cocking a brow at the young girl that was standing at the door. 

"Hi, my names Adeline," She says and Kol shoots up and opens the door wider. 

"Come on in," He said, pushing Elijah out of the way letting the girl in, Elijah cocked a brow at his younger brother. 

"Brother, what the hel-" He didn't even get further than that, before Kol walked away. "Kol!" He shouted after Kol and he sighed. His younger brother can be a pain in the ass.

***************

"It's not true! Vampires cannot procreate!" Nik shouted and Adeline rolled her eyes.

"My mother, your younger sister is a hybrid. She can procreate," Adeline said, scoffing. Niklaus went to grab her but Kol grabbed him and threw him back.

"That's your niece, mother proved it." Kol growled, and Nik looked over at the young girl that did look so closely similar to his sister. 

"I can also prove it," She said, putting her hand up and Nik moved a little closer to her. She put her hand on his head, and focused on putting her memories into Nik's head. 

******************

 ** _DALLAS: 1732: 6.40PM_**  

_"Get some sleep love,"  Elizabeth said, sitting on the edge of her 6 year old's bed - her hand, running through her hair._

_"Mama, when are you going to tell you about my real father?"  Adeline asked, and Elizabeth's face went shocked._

_"Soon baby, soon." She whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much Adeline," She whispered, before leaving the room. She switched the light off and closed the door lightly, before looking at her once more and shut the door fully._

_***********_

** MYSTIC FALLS: PRESENT TIME **

"It's true, you are her daughter." Nik said, and Adeline quickly turned away pushing away tears that were slowly making their way down her face. Kol saw this, and quickly sped in front of her and pushing the tears away from her face.

"You're one of us now, we'll protect you. Always and forever darling." He said, pulling her into a hug - she was smiling. He could tell, and everyone else could too when they wrapped their arms around Kol. 

Elijah smiled happy that he had a niece to look after and somewhat care for her, Rebekah had another girl in the house, after Elizabeth left. Kol, Nik and Finn were all ready to protect her at all costs.

What they didn't know was what was to come only a year after the death of Nicole's death.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rewritten version of gifted on my wattpad account @ella2005556, it will be rewritten there too but this will be the first place to see the re write - be warned that this is an au of sorts and will not follow the plot of TVD. However, I do not own the characters of TVD - I do own my characters, and their plot lines.


End file.
